The Shinigami Queen
by PartiallyObsessed
Summary: It is the dead that have the most to live for. Everyone in the Wizarding World knows about the story of the Deathly Hallows. Its a good story. And a good story never truly ends. So now let us plunge into the story of the Master of Death. Fem!Harry
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I OWN NOTHING.

"I'm coming in," Came a familiar voice the other end of the door.

Haven turned just in time to see the familiar face of Neville Longbottom peak through a small gap before barging into the room. Ten years had passed since the battle and Neville had aged well.

He looked quite the same though; same short black hair, same crooked smile, same bright eyes. But there were still the subtle differences, the wrinkles by the side of his eyes, the light stubble, even the way he stood. He stood with confidence, like a proper Gryffindor.

"You haven't aged a day since our time as students, seriously." Neville smiled, holding out a piece of chocolate cake with a candle in the center, "Happy birthday,"

Haven smiled softly, pulling her sweater closer as she shivered. Walking over to Neville, she blew out the candle and took the cake, placing it on the desk at the side of the door.

"Thank you, Neville."

Glancing at the side of the room at the letters and gifts, Neville sighed, "I doubt you've answered any of those letters,"

Though he was quite general, Haven knew that Neville was talking about the letters from Hermione and Ron.

"I'll do it later. I mean, I just saw them this…" Haven paused, trying to remember,

"Three years, Haven. The last time you visited or even responded to a letter from Hermione or Ron was three years ago. You haven't even seen their son."

"I've seen pictures." Haven muttered, running a hand through her messy black hair.

Neville grumbled something inaudible before shrugging off his cloak and throwing it unceremoniously to the side.

"You're his blasted godmother, and you haven't even seen him."

"I've been meaning to, I swear," Haven explained, "Its just...I've always wanted a family and to see them...I always thought we'd be seeing our children off to Hogwarts together."

They sat in silence for a while before Haven smiled slightly,

"Its weird seeing these students here… seems like not so long ago, it was us."

Neville laughed, "I understand, but I like these students. Some are very good at Herbology, I like teaching them."

Haven nodded, "You were always good at Herbology. I remember fourth year, I owe you for that."

Haven's eyes fell to the chain around Neville's neck, from it hung something familiar.

"The deathly hallows."

"Hm?" Glancing down at the charm around his neck, Neville nodded, "Yes. I used to love the story. I remember repeating it to myself during the war… telling myself that I wanted to be like that last brother."

"You were," Haven said absentmindedly, thinking about the cloak in her trunk and the stone that hung on a chain around her own neck. She had found it in the forbidden forest soon after the war. But of course, the elder wand was currently at the bottom of the Black Lake.

And she didn't regret it.

That wand was too powerful and caused too much bloodshed.

The only reason she kept the stone was that it was safer in her hands than anyone elses or even in a vault. And the cloak...well it just made her feel closer to her parents.

"Haven?" Neville asked, waving his hand in front of her face,

Haven blushed, "Sorry,"

"I was saying that there's some murderer in the muggle world."

Haven laughed, "Does he have a nose?"

Neville rolled his eyes, "Don't know. Haven't seen him. They call him Kira. He's been killing off muggles but… the Ministry think he's a wizard."

Haven frowned grabbing a fork and taking a bite of the cake, "They looking into it?"

"No," Neville muttered, "Not yet."

Glancing at the clock, he shot up, "Is that the time, I better go. Hannah's expecting me back in a bit. You know, being the last day before school starts and all."

Haven smiled as she watched her friend rush to get out the door. Before he left however, she called with a smirk, "Tell Hannah I said hi!"

Finishing up the piece of cake, Haven walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. As she waited for the water to heat up, she glanced at her reflection in the mirror. Raising a hand to her face, she frowned.

Neville was right. She hadn't aged a day. She looked exactly as she had in her seventh year, even the same height. Inspecting everything more closely, Haven realized that even her hair had hardly grown. Whenever she cut it, it never seemed to grow passed the shoulder length her hair had been in her seventh year.

"Ten years," Haven pondered.

Another knock on the door made Haven groan before leaving the shower on and walking over to the door. Opening it, she found it empty. No one was even in the hall.

Frowning, Haven went back inside, grabbing her cloak and throwing it on. Before she left however, she found her eyes straying to the trunk by her bed. Kneeling next to it, she opened it up and pulled out the familiar invisibility cloak, draping it over her body before she turned towards the door.

There was someone here, but Haven couldn't see anyone. It was almost like she could feel it. Pushing her through the familiar halls.

The presece led her outside the school, and to the edge of the Black Lake.

Glancing dnown at the lake, Haven pulled her cloak closer to her as the cool breeze chilled her. As she gazed down at the dark waters, she found something bright near the shore.

The object didn't move from where it was, even as the tides angrily splashed around.

Kneeling near the water, she stuck her hand into the freezing water, stretching her arm in an effort to reach the object.

She had to submerge her entire arm in the water to grab the object and as soon as it was in her grasp, she yanked her arm out of the freezing body of water.

Looking down at the object, she realized it was a wand.

There was something familiar about the intricate design.

Something familiar about the magic.

The Elder Wand.

"But...I broke it." Haven whispered,

_Finally. You really are a tough nut to crack._

The voice was rough, it sounded like bones cracking. It didn't sound anything like Haven had ever heard before.

Tightening her grip on the wand in her hand, Haven spun around, her wand pointing at…

It looked like a monster out of a twisted fairytale. Tall and skinny, the long arms that dragged across the earth and the boney legs that bent at an odd angle. It had red eyes and long pointed teeth.

Across the creature's side there was a pouch with a book inside.

A thin black book with two words written across it.

Death Note.

**Author's Note:**

-Just going to explain a few things; Haven didn't age because even though she didn't have the wand in her possession, the wand's loyalty was to her so she was the master of death. It was only when she had the wand in her possession though, was she able to see Shinigami.

-Let me know if I should continue?


	2. Chapter 2

"Death...Note…" Haven mumbled, "What is a Death Note?"

She stood tall, her hand never shaking, nothing revealing the slight fear she felt as she looked at the creature before her.

The creature gave her a smile, its face looking horrifying as it performed the action. It raised a long arm and with pointed fingers, he plucked the Death Note from the pouch at his waist.

He held the book out to Haven and asked again in its wicked voice, "Would you like to see?"

Raising her arm, Haven reached for the book.

Just before she could touch it, the creature spoke again, "Of course… there are some...factors to consider."

Instantly recoiling, Haven asked, "And what are those?"

"The human who uses the Death Note can go to neither Heaven or Hell."

As almost an afterthought, it added, "Not that it concerns you."

Haven frowned, not taking the book that was being held out to her, "And why not?"

"Potter!"

Haven turned to the side to see Mcgonagall walking towards her.

_Worry not mortal, they cannot see what dimensions have hidden._

Turning back quickly to glance at the creature, she asked, "What is your name?"

Haven began panicking as Mcgonagall got closer, but the creature did not as it dropped the book onto the ground and bowed low.

"Rezu, my lady," Glancing in the direction of Mcgonagall, Rezu said, "My Lord eagerly awaits your arrival."

As Rezu finished speaking, he melted into nothingness.

"I've been calling you Miss Potter!" Mcgonagall hissed as she approached the girl standing alone by the water.

"I was just thinking," Haven explained, gently picking up the Death Note.

Smacking the girl lightly across the head, Mcgonagall began reprimanding her as though she were still a student.

"Now go back inside Miss Potter."

Haven gave the elderly witch a small smile before walking towards the castle. She stopped after a few steps and turned to see that the woman was not following her, "Aren't you coming Professor?"

Mcgonagall rolled her eyes and in a sarcastic tone said, "I assure you Miss Potter, I'm not so old that I will drop dead if I stay out here for a few more minutes."

Laughing, Haven started to walk back inside, not before she glanced back to see Mcgonagall making her way towards Hagrid's shack.

As Haven walked back down the halls and up the stairs, she flipped open the Death Note and found instructions on _how to use the Death Note._

"Impossible." Haven whispered,

As Haven pushed her door open and walked in, she closed the book and looked up.

Only she was not in her room.

Not even close.

It was dark and lifeless. Barren dried land with bones and carcasses where ever you looked. No buildings, instead there were bone and stone sculptures.

Creatures much like Rezu (and yet completely different) were casually gambling or laughing. No one noticed a shocked Haven standing in the shade of a black tree.

_There is no such thing as impossible. The only limits that exist are the ones we set for ourselves._

Turning around slowly, Haven lifted her wand in a threatening manner when she saw something move in the shadows.

It had red slanted eyes that swam with knowledge and papery white skin. It had no mouth yet it had spoken. Somehow. Taller than Hagrid. Taller than Rezu. It was as though it was cloaked by darkness.

Its eyes (never blinking) studied Haven, it was odd. They had no emotion, none. When it spoke, its voice was as emotionless as its eyes.

The two stared at each other in silence.

Haven was aware of the Deathly Hallows humming with contentment.

For a second, Haven could have sworn she saw something flash in the creature's eyes. Acceptance. But it was gone as quickly as it had appeared.

The creature looked at Haven calmly, patiently.

As it did so, Haven's magic flared out, reaching for the creature.

Her light magic melded with the creature's magic. It was just like the Death Note. Neither dark nor light, simply _magic._

It gave almost a comforting feeling as the creature stared at her. It were those eyes. A beautiful red against his white skin, like a white rose dirtied by blood.

Haven knew these eyes. She had seen them.

Not only during the Battle of Hogwarts but in fleeting moments. Dark alley ways, through the wicked bare branches of trees in the middle of winter, in nightmares that seemed all too real.

Always watching but never interfering.

And she knew this creature had but one name. A name that said in any language was followed closely by fear and darkness and a feeling of hopelessness.

"Death,"

It raised one long arm and with a pointed finger, touched Haven's forehead.

Blinding pain was all Haven felt. It was as though she was being ripped apart, and a part of her was being tied down to the barren earth beneath her.

Worse than even the Crucio, Haven felt as though her own magic was ripping and clawing at her flesh.

It was gone as suddenly as it had appeared and while Haven knelt on the ground to catch her breath, she was aware of Death waiting for her.

Haven reached out and flipped open the Death Note on the ground beneath her.

_It seems that Rezu has already given you the Death Note. Is it not disgusting, Potter Scion?_

Tentatively Haven asked, "What?"

_The land. This world. These creatures. So lifeless. My subjects no longer care for their jobs, instead they seek amusement from gambling._

Death glanced at Haven before continuing,

_The Death Note in your hand is the Master Note. The first of its kind. Passed on from one master to the other. _

Haven frowned, picking up the Death Note and asking, "Those creatures, what are they?"

Death gave the young witch a careful look before responding,

_They were once Masters of mine. But even immortality is not absolute. Shinigami, they call them. Death Gods. You see Miss Potter, as my Master, the same rules that apply to me, apply to you. You can never interfere with human lives, lest you wish to become like the scum that litter my land._

Haven frowned at the threat, before asking, "And if I don't want it? If I don't want to be the Master of Death?"

_From the moment that your fingers curled around the Elder Wand, your fate had already been rewritten. _

Haven blinked and she was back inside her room.

She could have sworn she heard someone whispering in her ear.

_Death is absolute._

Looking down, Haven's eyes widened.

The Death Note was in her hand.

Only the Death Note.

No Invisibility Cloak. No Resurrection Stone. No Elder Wand.

Death had taken it.

Shooting pain made Haven's arm reach up to her forehead. The lightning bolt scar. Only, it didn't feel like a lightning bolt anymore.

Running to the bathroom, Haven grumbled, quickly turning the abandoned shower off before staring into the mirror and lifting her bangs.

Instead of a lightning bolt, her scar was in the shape of the Deathly Hallows.

**Author's Note**

-Bet that was a twist XD Usually every story I read had Harry help L in catching Kira because of his saving people thing. In this story, it'll be a bit different, since (s)he can't interfere too much.


	3. Chapter 3

Haven yawned, rubbing her eyes as she sat up on her bed. As her hand touched her forehead, she gasped at the sharp pain.

She had cut longer bangs before falling asleep to conceal the new mark on her forehead.

Rolling to her side, reluctant to wake up, her eyes strayed to the table beside her bed. On it were her glasses and a single envelope.

Picking it up, she found only one thing written on it in childish script,

Midnight Girl

A small smile danced on Haven's lips. Only one person called her the Midnight Girl. A boy. A muggle boy she had met many times ten years ago when she was following some leads for the Order in Winchester, England.

_At the time, he could have been no older than three._

_It had been soon after the war, and Haven had begun pushing her companions away, opting to do everything alone. She had felt nothing but guilt when she had returned to Hogwarts after disposing of the Elder wand, finding so many of her friends dead, their families crying over their bodies._

_And who else was to blame but the Girl-Who-Lived?_

_A title Haven now loathed… but that other one. The one that was only uttered from those one pair of lips that rarely smiled but always pulled into a small smirk when they called her his Midnight Girl from his window._

_Haven remembered the day well and the mansion. It was a beautiful mansion with a large lawn. Grass neatly trimmed, flowers growing around the mansion, it had a welcoming look to it, even with the large gate that surrounded the land._

_It was midnight when she first saw him. He'd often tell her in his letters that her raven hair had melted into the darkness. She was walking by the property when she felt eyes staring at her. _

_It was on the third floor, the second window to the left.  
It was the only window that was open._

_Even in the darkness of night, his white hair and pale skin were easy to see. Large doe-like dark eyes that seemed like they belonged to both an innocent child and a grown man who had seen too much._

_Snowdrop Boy_

_The boy did not look away even when he realized he had been caught staring. _

_Slowly, Haven's lips tugged into a small smile and she lifted a small hand and gave a slight wave to the little boy. It felt odd to smile after so long, for it seemed that nowadays, all Haven did was scowl and frown._

_Carefully, the boy mimicked her, as though he had never waved to anyone before. Or it might have been because Haven was a stranger, in odd garbs. Any child would have been warned not to talk to strangers but that warning applied tenfold more to oddly dressed ones. _

_He watched curiously as the girl kneeled near the edge of the gate, plucking a flower._

_It was a daisy. And Haven marveled at how similar the white petals looked to the Snowdrop boy's hair._

_Her back to the boy, Haven snapped her fingers together, smiling as she watched the daisy freeze completely, a thin layer of ice covering it. _

_She did not know why she was doing it._

_Was it because the boy was orphaned like she was?_

_Was it the beautifully intelligent yet innocent eyes?_

_Smiling, she threw the flower in the air, allowing the wind to send it up to the boy._

_The Snowdrop boy reached out his window, grabbing the flower when it was close to him._

_When he looked back to where Haven had been standing, he had no one there._

_Every time after that, no matter who Haven came with, or what she was doing, she would always stop and leave a gift (muggle or magical) for the Snowdrop boy, often finding a domino piece waiting for her as well when she walked back the same way hours later. It was his way of letting her know that he had received her gift. It was his thanks._

_It was six years ago though, that when Haven had returned to collect the domino piece, that she found something more. A letter._

_Midnight Girl_

_Those letters were their secret. Inked onto them were their uncensored thoughts only for the eyes of the other._

Glancing over at Fawkes who stood at the window, Haven smiled,

"Let me guess, you got it?"

When the bird let out a happy trill, Haven smiled, "Thank you."

Opening the envelope, Haven beamed. Tilting it over, Haven laughed when a domino piece tumbled out. Opening the drawer beside her, Haven placed the domino piece with the rest of them in the drawer.

Turning her attention back to the envelope, Haven pull the letter out. On it, written in the familiar childish script said,

Happy birthday, Midnight Girl.

Wammy's House 12:00AM Tomorrow.

Haven smiled at the letter before turning to Fawkes. So the time had come, she would speak to the muggle boy.

She remembered how disappointed she had been two years ago, when the Snowdrop Boy had turned eleven and had received no Hogwarts letter. No matter how impractical the hope had been. It seemed that the genius would never know of the magical world.

"Did you sleep well, My lady?"

No longer startled by surprises, Haven turned to face Rezu as he hovered by her right side. Haven's eyes fell to his empty pouch and remembered Death's words.

"So were you the master before me, Rezu?"

His name sounded odd coming from her mouth because she couldn't quite pronounce it the same way he did with his pointed tongue.

Rezu snickered (it sounded like an odd grating sound) as he lifted his abnormally long hand casually, "Once upon a time."

Carefully Haven asked, "And you don't care that I've taken your title?"

Haven watched the Shinigami carefully for any sign that he was upset. But he gave nothing away.

"A boring title, too many rules."

"I don't want it," Haven admitted before asking, "Do you not have a Death note?"

Rezu watched the young witch carefully before he hissed, "I see you have yet to use yours."

Anger flashed in Haven's eyes and she spun to face the Death God, "No one should have the right to kill people."

The Shinigami laughed loudly as he stared at the witch, "And yet, you do."

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry this chapter took some time, I was having writers block and gave tried this chapter a dozen times. **

**Let me know if I should continue.**


	4. Chapter 4

Like a wicked shadow slithering through the darkness, a man stepped out of the alley. He had pale skin and pin straight, long raven hair that fell down his shoulders. His eyes were the same black as his hair, the only colored part of them being the blood red irises. His dark clothes and extremely tall height made him look even more horrifying in the dead of night.

As the occasional person walked by the man, they couldn't shake the dread they felt and the fear that made them run to the end of the street as fast as they could, even though the man did not acknowledge them.

Actually, he didn't acknowledge anyone, or anything.

He only stood, staring ahead of him.

He stood like that for hours. It wasn't until a short, midnight haired girl walked passed him, that he focused his empty gaze on her.

"Master."

The girl froze up, turning to face the unfamiliar man as she held her bag (which held only her wand and the blasted Death Note) closer to her. She sighed when she met the man's gaze, the only thing that she was familiar with was the eyes.

Eyes like a raven's feather dipped in the blood of the dead.

"Death."

The man's sickly pale lips tilted up, not noticed by the girl as she whipped her head to the side to make sure no one else was near them.

As Death stared down at this girl, he frowned.

There were two reasons for his discomfort.

The first being that this body was already breaking apart, not being able to contain Death's power. The body had belonged to a man who had killed himself earlier in the evening. While the soul had already abandoned the body, forever being cursed to haunt the Earth, the body was still fresh enough to be used as a vessel. Few humans could act as a vessel for Death without breaking apart, and fewer could share a body with him.

The second reason was the girl that stood before him. In all his time, Death had never met a master who had not used the Death Note. Whether the girl remembered it or not, Death had met the her many times before. He was the shadow in the halls, the painting in the castle, the voice whispering wisdom in her ear.

It surprised him, how a soul so tainted could belong to someone so… innocent.

"Why are you here?" Haven asked,

"To collect a soul. I promised the boy that I would collect his soul personally."

As the two walked towards Wammy's House, Haven began feeling more and more nervous when Death never turned down any of the streets.

Not Wammy's House.

Not a kid.

"You have realized my destination." Death said, in a monotone voice when he noticed the panic in the girl's eyes.

"No…" Haven mumbled, "Please."

Death did not glance at the girl as he opened his mouth, the round human tongue becoming pointed as he spoke, "Death is absolute."

"I won't let you." Haven growled, her wand digging into Death's neck.

"Do you believe that mortal magic can harm me?"

Haven's eyes narrowed, "How does it...happen?"

Gazing behind Haven, Death smirked,

"Open windows can be so...dangerous."

Haven turned just in time to see the body crash against the ground. The sound of bones cracking and the smell of blood made Haven want to throw up.  
Death paid his young Master no mind as he pushed open the gate and walked over to the boy. His shoes stained with blood, he knelt down next to the boy, turning his body over.

There were screams and people ran out of the house (many of them being young children) and surrounded the boy.

Haven watched in shock as Death tilted the boy's head up, opening his mouth and slowly inserting two fingers into the boy's blood filled mouth.

Haven was baffled, but it seemed that no one but her could see Death.

As Death pulled his fingers out, he was holding something bright. It was a beautiful white color.

A soul.

"Sick, isn't it? How they just stand there and gape."

Haven looked to her side to find her Snowdrop Boy staring up at her.

His tone was cold, but there was something.

It was his clothes, the bottom of his pajamas stained with fresh blood, and the eyes. Behind the careless, cold look, there was something. It was barely there, almost unnoticeable.

Fear.

He tentatively raised his hand and grabbed Haven's as he stared straight at the scene. For a second, Haven thought that he could _see _Death, but Haven quickly dismissed the thought as outrageous.

As Death rose, it seemed like the shadows of everyone around him shed away in fear. Turning to Haven, his eyes fell to the boy by her side.

Each step was agonizing for the boy as every cell in his body urged him to run away from the man. Everything about him looked wicked, and the gleam in his eyes as he advanced towards the poor boy was frightening.

As Death stood in front of Haven, he knelt down, so that he could look at the boy. His gaze revealed nothing as he stared Death in the eye but his grip on Haven's hand tightened.

"Hello again, Nate River." Death hummed,

Near's eyes didn't waver, but he was trembling ever so slightly as Death started to raise his hand.

The shock vanished and Haven yanked the Snowdrop boy behind her, and hissed, "No."

Looking up at his master, Death gave her an impassive look before rising and melting into the darkness of the night.

"Before I came here," Haven's eyes fell to the boy who was currently sitting on the ground, a finger curling a strand of white hair, "I was surrounded by death."

As he stared up at Haven, she realized that he was waiting for her to tell him why she could see Death. What was she to say? She'd died once?

"My parents were murdered in front of me when I was a child."

"I see."

Haven cracked a grin when he spoke. No meaningless _I'm sorry_, just what she'd expect of her _Snowdrop boy._

Glancing back at the scene, Haven sat down on the grass next to her _Snowdr__..._next to Nate.

"So… Nate?" Haven asked, bringing her knees to her chest.

"Do you have a name, Midnight Girl?"

"I have many," Haven whispered, "But you can call me Haven."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, wow. So I haven't given up on the story...I swear. I just took a break but I'm back now and will be updating quite a bit during my break.**

"Blood adoption, Miss Potter? You cannot be serious." Minerva Mcgonagall grumbled.

Leaning back into the comfortable chair, Haven twirled her wand absentmindedly, "I am. If I have to adopt a child to have an heir, I only want to adopt that one."

"Adoption is not the problem, Haven!" Minerva said, dropping the parchment which was in her hands onto the pile on the table, "If the boy is thirteen, he's older than the age most muggle-born children are when they are introduced to the wizarding world, he will be behind. And a muggle, Haven."

Haven sighed, "Blood adoption will give him magic, my core is strong enough for it, I think. As for him being behind, I can assure you that he is quite quick… and I could teach him, get him caught up."

Minerva adjusted her glasses, all the while staring at the girl who sat before her in her office. It reminded her of the many times that Haven Potter had found herself in the headmaster's office during her time at Hogwarts.

"It seems to me Miss Potter, that you've already got everything planned," glancing down at the parchment before her, she continued, "Why have you told me then?"

Haven thought long and hard before bringing her hands up to rub her face. And with a small laugh, she said, "To see if you had a reason I shouldn't do it."

Just as the words left her mouth, a barn owl swooped through the window, dropping an envelope onto the desk, right in front of Minerva.

Glancing at Haven, Minerva ripped open the envelope, pulling out the neatly folded paper and unfolding it.

Haven waited patiently, her eyes watching her old professor for any indication of what the letter was regarding. As Minerva dropped the letter as though it had burned her and pushed away from the table, scurrying over to the portraits, Haven glanced at the letter.

"A heart attack?" Haven mumbled,

Minerva turned to Haven, "Yes. Miss Trusk's father, Jordan Trusk."

"The one who works at the Ministry?" Haven asked,

Minerva nodded, "He was relocated to Japan a few weeks ago."

"I've personally met Jordan Trusk," Haven said, "He seemed perfectly healthy."

"Yes it is quite a shock."

"I would assume." Haven whispered, her eyes darting to bag that was carelessly thrown by her chair.

The Death Note.

"And he is alive?" Haven questioned, her eyes glued to the bag.

"Yes. I must tell a portrait to wake ."  
"Why?"

"To apparate Miss Trusk to the hospital immediately." Minerva said, just as there was a knock on the door.

Rushing over, she ushered the blubbering girl inside.

Haven smiled sympathetically at the girl who was still in her bed clothes, "I'll take her."

As Minerva opened her mouth, Haven waved her hand, "I was going there anyways, I decided that I should take a break. You know, I've just got a lot on my mind at the moment, a few days away will do me good."

Haven's tongue darted out to wet her chapped lips as she smiled at her professor and friend. It wasn't entirely a lie, Haven had thought about going to Japan, she was curious about that murderer, Kira. But she also wanted to go to see if what had happened to had anything to do with a Death Note.

"Fine." Minerva sighed, "Be careful."

Grabbing her bag and slinging it over her shoulder, Haven grabbed the paper off of the desk to find out which hospital she needed to apparate to before grabbing onto the little girl's hand.

"Take a deep breath," Haven suggested,

And then she apparated.

When they landed, Haven easily shrugged off the nausea. She had become quite accustomed to the feeling of being thrown in a bloody washing machine.

The same could not be said for the poor second year that was doubled over on her knees.

Haven knelt down, rubbing the girl's back soothingly, "It gets better, I promise."

When the girl finally rose, Haven grabbed her hand, guiding her out of the alleyway and into the hospital right beside it.

Surprisingly, the hospital was fairly empty.

As Haven walked over to the front desk, she asked the lady sitting there, "What room is Jordan Trusk in?"

The woman blinked owlishly back at her and Haven cursed, "Shite."

She had forgotten to use the bloody language charm.

"Jordan Trusk." She said slowly,

The woman's eyes widened in understanding and she began typing on the keyboard in front of her. After a minute, she looked up to meet Haven's gaze,

"12A" she said, pointing to the right.

"What was thank you again?" Haven grumbled,

It was then that Haven felt the small hand tug her own. Looking down at the girl, she watched as she brought a small hand up to rub her eyes before mumbling, "Dōmo arigatōgozaimashita."

The receptionist beamed when she heard the girl speak, leaning down to get a better look at her, she smiled, "Dōitashimashite."

Nodding to the woman, Haven dragged the girl down the hall until she found the room. The door was closed and so Haven gave a small knock.

The door was opened by a plump woman with wild red hair and puffy blue eyes. Haven could tell that this was Mai Trusk.

The woman reached out, pulling the little girl to her.

"Thank you." Mai said before turning to her daughter, "Come on Sarah, he's awake."

Deciding to give the family some time to themselves, Haven walked down the hall quietly. She walked aimlessly for a while, her mind on the Death Note. It wasn't until she heard a voice behind her that she was pulled out of her thoughts,

"Anata wa kono hōru o nando mo aruite iru anata wa shitte imasu ka?"

Haven turned to find herself staring at a boy...man...teenager. He was tall and had brown hair and dark eyes. He was attractive, but it was the confident way that he seemed to hold himself up that would set him apart in a crowd.

"Please tell me you speak English?" Haven pleaded

At Haven's words, he laughed, "I do. And I asked, do you know you have walked down this hall many times?"

The sound of wings flapping made Haven stiffen.

They were behind her, and _very_ close. Haven saw something black move by her from the corner of her eye. As Haven's eyes focused on it, she knew instantly what this creature was. It's long body, pointed teeth and red eyes made it quite easy to tell.

Shinigami.

It stopped behind the boy and its wings pulled back into its body.

"I was lost in thought." Haven smiled easily, her eyes still glued to the boy.

Haven closed her eyes for a second, trying to sort out her thoughts.

If this boy had a Shinigami trailing after him, then he would have to have a Death note.

How would a human get a Death Note?

"_Hey Light, who are you talking to?" _

Haven's eyes snapped open.

She gazed at Light, who didn't even twitch as the creature spoke. His eyes trailing on Haven.

But the creature, the Shinigami, it laughed. And for a second, Haven could have sworn that it bowed to her from its spot behind the boy.

"I see." Light said, "Are you visiting?"

"No," Haven said, "A student's father had a heart attack and I was escorting her here."

"You're a teacher?" Light exclaimed, looking shocked, "You look too young."

At Haven's bland expression, he gave a bashful laugh, "Was that laying it on a bit thick?"

"Yes, and I am not a teacher." Haven said, "And you? Why are you here?"

Light frowned, "My father had a heart attack...I came to check up on him."

"Quite odd, huh?" Haven drawled, "How so many people are dying of heart attacks."

"Kira, I'd assume." Light mumbled,

"Yeah, Kira."

"Well, I must be going. If you're staying for a while, maybe we could meet up?" Light asked,

There was something about the way he spoke, even the way he moved that gave off the impression that he was genuine, kind, an open book. If it weren't for the Shinigami trailing after him, Haven would have assumed that he was all those things, instead of a very skilled actor.

"Maybe," Haven said, giving a small smile.

"I'll be seeing you Miss…" He trailed off, giving her an apologetic smile, "I don't believe I got your name."

"Harry, Harry Dumbledore."

Giving her a small smile, he said, "Nice to meet you Miss Dumbledore, I am Light Yagami."

Glancing at his phone, he looked up at Haven, "I really must be going."

And with that, he ran towards the entrance, turning only to give Haven a small wave.

The only thing was, the Shinigami didn't follow him.

"_Ah, so you're the new Boss Man. I am Ryuk, Master. Forgive me for my insolence, I would have introduced myself sooner but I didn't think you would have appreciated that.",_ his voice sounded like nails against a chalkboard.

"I wouldn't have," Haven said, her eyes following the retreating form of Light Yagami.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry the update took so long but it's a bit longer and things will start picking up soon. And I'll answer some questions:**

**-This won't be a Light X Haven story, I honestly don't think Light could actually love anyone and he's too young for her. She might look eighteen but she's in her late twenties so it will probably be L X Haven (PROBABLY being the key word). **

**-Any reason I made Harry a girl… I've never done it before and wanted to give it a go. And there's enough guys in this fanfic really.**

**-Haven won't have a lot of friends, don't worry. Honestly, I can't see her having too many because she will be pretty closed off and suspicious due to her past and the secrets she has. Light will not be her friend, their relationship will just be a lot of attempts to manipulate each other. **

**-Haven will be very protective of Near because he reminds Haven of both herself and Tom Riddle and she hates that he is was being manipulated like both she and Tom were. She wants to give him the opportunities to make his own choices.**

**-c-**

"Arigatō",

Haven smiled at the older woman who had just set the tea in front of them.

She was currently sitting with Kouichi Haru, a member of Japan's Ministry of Magic. He was a young man, with pale skin and hair almost as dark as Haven's. What surprised Haven was the fact that his eyes were the brightest hazel that Haven had ever seen.

While he looked professional in the perfectly fitted suit, Haven looked quite horrible in comparison to him. Due to the fact that she'd only left the hospital half an hour ago, her already unmanageable hair was sticking in every direction, her clothes were crumpled because she had been forced to sleep in a hospital chair and she was quite sure that the bags under her eyes made her look like an insomniac.

"Will you be here for a while, Miss Potter?" Kouichi asked, bringing the cup to his lips, his eyes never straying from her.

"I was hoping to," Haven admitted, "Though I will be going back and forth because I am hoping to adopt a child."

"Magical?"

"No," Haven said, "But he will be."

"Blood adoption," Kouichi nodded, "Might I ask as to which orphanage you are adopting the child from?"

Haven frowned, "Does it matter?"

Kouichi laughed at the expression on the witch's face.

He was quite surprised when he had met the saviour of the Wizarding World. She was… smaller than he had expected and looked fairly young. Though he could not deny that the girl was pretty, beneath the unruly mane of hair and under the baggy, crumpled clothes. Perhaps not in the traditional way, but her bright green eyes were something that would interest many people, but as a Wizard, Kouichi couldn't help being disturbed by how similar the eyes were to the color of the Avada Kedavra spell.

"Wammy's house." Haven said finally,

"That will be difficult," Kouichi whispered, leaning closer to Haven, "That specific orphanage isn't… an orphanage. It is… what is the word… different. The children there, they are being molded."

"Molded into what?" Haven asked,

"L," When Haven stared at Kouichi blankly, the man shook his head, "L is a detective. The best we've got. He is a muggle and a genius. The kids are being trained to become the next L. The Ministry of Magic has been following their work quite closely. If you wish to adopt a child from that orphanage, it will not be done without a fight. Quillsh Wammy is a man with a lot of money and power."

Haven sneered, "He's got money? I've got more."

Kouichi laughed at the childish way the girl spoke. He couldn't quite believe this was the girl who had defeated the Dark Lord, "I do not doubt that, Miss Potter. Might I ask what your plan is?"

"Blood adoption," Haven said smirking, "You said it yourself."

"And the child, does he agree?" Kouichi asked,

"I will be asking him after we have finished here," Haven admitted,

Putting a few bills on the table, Kouichi rose, holding his hand out to Haven. "If the child agrees, then you will have our help, Miss Potter. You are quite famous here as well, to make an enemy out of you would be a foolish thing on our part. We hope you enjoy your stay here."

Haven smirked, standing, throwing her bag on her shoulder, and slipping her small hand into Kouichi's larger one, "Thank you."

Then her grip tightened on the man's hand in a threatening manner, "Have you decided that I am not a threat?"

"I do not know what you mean," Kouichi said, his face a picture of innocence.

Leaning closer to whisper in his ear, Haven said, "I see the wizards watching us from the corner of the room. They are the equivalent of Aurors, yes?"

Kouichi finally allowed a friendly smirk to tug at his lips, "Quite observant, Miss Potter."

"I did have to kill a Dark Lord." Haven said, letting go of his hand, "But I do honestly appreciate that you are willing to help me. The British Ministry of Magic has quite a horrible reputation around the world. Something about allowing Death Eaters to run it."

Haven walked around the table, and when she was walking passed the two wizards who had been studying her for the past half hour, she smiled, "Good day, boys."

-x-

"You did not tell me about what this orphanage truly is,"

Nate spun around to find Haven leaning against the tree, her arms crossed. She looked horrible, her hair was a mess and overall, she looked tired and worried. But what surprised him was the fact that she had not entered from the gate, because he had been facing it the entire time and was certain he had not seen her enter.

"How did you get in here?" Nate asked,

"I walked."

Nate could tell that his Midnight girl was angry. Or upset at the very least, but from the spark in her eyes, Nate was certain of one thing, she was nervous.

"I am sor-"

Her laughter stopped his apology, "You do not need to apologize, Snowdrop boy."

Kneeling by him, Haven held her hand out.

When Nate stared at her empty palm, she said, "Accio domino."

Nate stumbled back as he watched something fly out of her back pocket and hover above the palm of her hand, not quite touching her skin.

"How…" Nate trailed off, blinking owlishly at this impossible display.

"Magic." Haven whispered, motioning for Nate to take the donimo. His small hand tentatively wrapped around the domino piece. When he pulled it towards him, Haven couldn't hide the smiled that tugged at her lips as she watched him childishly inspect the item.

"You know, I'm not allowed to show Magic to muggles...non-magic folk." Haven admitted, plopping down.

"Then why did you?" Nate asked, not stopping his inspection.

"Because I would like to adopt you," Haven said, watching the boy closely.

"They won't let you." Nate mumbled, not looking up.

"They won't be able to stop me," Haven whispered confidently, "And I'm not asking them. I'm asking you. Would you like to come with me?"

"Where do you live?" Nate asked, finally looking at Haven.

"A world with people like me," Haven smiled.

"I'm not like them...or like you."

"Blood adoption, which I will explain to you later will allow you to have magic."

Nate frowned, not quite believing the girl before him, "I'll be able to do what you just did?" he asked skeptically.

"And so much more." Haven beamed, holding her hand out to the boy.

Nate smiled.

It was small, barely a smile but it was there. And it reached his eyes.

"I want to go with you.", he said, placing his hand in Haven's.

Haven couldn't hide the smirk that danced at her lips, that was all she needed. She couldn't deny that she was excited to raise havoc on the person who owned this orphanage, on the people who were attempting to fit these children into a fucking mold in hopes of turning them into the next great detective. The next _L_.

Her list of people who would have to be taken care of was growing at a fast rate.

Light Yagami.

Quillsh Wammy.

_L._

With those names in her mind, She apparated, taking Nate River with her.

As they landed, Nate doubled over and Haven frowned. She had forgotten to mention that it would feel like he was being ripped apart. And from the glare that he cast at her, he hadn't appreciated that. Haven ruffled his hair affectionately, "Most people throw up the first time."

"How disgusting." Nate frowned, straightening.

His eyes widened when he took in his surroundings and Haven couldn't keep the pleased smile from her face. Three years after the battle, Haven had moved into Potter Manor. She had been quite disgruntled when she had seen how similar it looked to Malfoy Manor and had spent a large amount of time in an attempt to make the large Manor look more like a home.

The only rooms that she had left untouched were the library and the study. The bedrooms had all been re-decorated and Haven had been sure to avoid any Hogwarts House colours. She had learned to appreciate all the houses after the war but she had wanted one place to herself that wasn't dominated with those specific color combinations.

"Do you like it?" Haven asked,

Nate nodded slowly, "It's magnificent."

With a pleased nod, Haven began dragging the boy up the stairs. She dragged him into the room beside the stairs.

The room was filled with domino pieces, puzzles and both muggle and wizard toys. The amount of toys in the room was enough to put toy stores to shame and it was quite obvious that she had been collecting these things for a while.

"Usually I donate the stuff to orphanages," Haven explained, "but I started collecting some things for you...and now here we are. I will warn you, once you have magic, you won't be able to use technology. Magic and technology never mix."

"This is all mine?" Nate asked, looking around the room. Finding a toy he could not identify, he went to grab it.

"That's a reusable hangman," Haven said, "Modelled after our professor from fifth year. She was bloody awful."

Picking up a strange book from the floor, Haven sighed, "Stupid book."

To Nate's surprise, the creepy book started growling. Slamming it against the doorframe on the way out, he saw Haven smirk as the book whimpered, "Oops."

Following Haven down the hall, Nate tailed after as she walked into a large library. Everything in the library looked warm and inviting. A large fireplace was in the corner with a couple of comfortable looking chairs. The shelves went high up, a few centimeters shy from touching the ceiling itself.

Placing the book on a shelf, Haven dusted her hands on her shirt before turning to Nate,

"You have full access to this room as well. I'm assuming you'll want to know about the wizarding world. This is the place to do it until we go to Diagon Alley tomorrow. Every shelf on the left is basic wizarding knowledge. You can look at the shelves on the right too, but be careful. There's a lot of dark magic books that I don't suggest you touch. Got a bunch of curses on them. Tricky business."

Nate walked over to a random shelf on the left side of the room, pulling out a book.

"Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them," Nate hummed, flipping to a random page, "Unicorns...they're real?"

"Of course," Haven snickered at his shocked tone, "Pure as they get, Unicorns. Mind you they prefer women but the younger ones don't mind men too much."

Closing the book, Nate held it close to his chest, making it obvious that he intended to take it with him. Looking up at Haven, he asked, "Tomorrow, what will we be doing?"

Haven hummed, "Off to Diagon Alley so that we can complete the blood adoption. And maybe we'll wander around. I think you're old enough to get a broom as well. Though we'll have to practice. We'll have to study quite a bit to get you caught up enough to start as a fourth year next year at Hogwarts."

-x-

"Impossible." Quillsh Wammy mumbled as he stared down at the laptop.

"What is it?" the man known as L asked, taking another bite of the cake that was in front of him.

"It seems that Near has run away."


	7. Chapter 7

Haven smirked as she gazed out at the streets in front of the cafe.

She had made sure that Nate was asleep before she slipped out, making sure that the house elves were keeping an eye on him.

"Harry?"

Haven looked up from the cake in front of her to see the familiar face of Light Yagami looking down at her. Ryuk hovering close behind Light gave Haven a barely noticeable bow.

"Hello again, Light." Haven greeted, giving the boy a false smile.

Gesturing to the empty seat in front of her, Haven asked, "Won't you sit?"

Light laughed, running a hand through his hair as he said, "Well it is awfully late. I was just coming to get some cake for my mother. But I am sure a few minutes won't do any harm."

Sitting down , Light placed the box on the table before smiling, "How are you, Harry-san? How is your Japanese coming along?"

"Migoto ni, tazuneru shite itadaki arigatōgozaimasu." Haven smirked at the surprise that flashed in Light's eyes.

Haven didn't speak Japanese at all, but a simple language charm was all it took. To Haven, it was just English. Beautifully, she had said and thanked him for asking.

_Hey, Light. Do you think we can get her real name now?_

Haven's eyes snapped to Ryuk who was already studying her.

He was warning her.

"You learn fast," Light said kindly,

"I do, don't I?" Haven asked, pulling her bag up and placing it on the counter.

She decided that it was best to discourage him now, perhaps frighten him as well. She wanted to see his expression when he found out. Unzipping the bag, she pushed away the few books that were covering the Death Note before pulling the book out and laying it on the counter.

Tilting her head, Haven smiled innocently at Light as she pulled out a pen from her bag. Flipping the book open, she put the pen down on the paper.

She laughing inwardly when she saw the shock and fear that flashed in the boy's eyes.

She couldn't imagine how this… child had managed to fool a detective that even the Wizarding World admired. Not that it mattered because in the end, much like everyone else, Light Yagami was nothing but human. And it was in his nature to fear death.

"Light Yagami, right?" Haven asked, innocently.

"What are you doing?" Light asked frantically,

"Warning you," Haven said, lifting the pen off the paper, "If you lie to me, I will kill you."

"What you do want?"

"L."

Light laughed, throwing his head back as he did so, "If I could figure that out, he wouldn't be alive right now."

Haven scoffed, "I don't want him dead, you git. I want you to deliver him a message."

Leaning in, Light smirked, "And what's that?"

"That I'm coming for him." Haven smiled, "And that I never lose."

"How am I supposed to do that without revealing my identity?" Light protested,

With a curious smile, Haven tilted her head to the side and asked, "Identity?"

Haven found it unbelievably amusing as the boy tried to analyse her, trying to figure out whether or not she knew his secret. He would find nothing. He was a human boy with a shiny toy, he could only pretend that he was even remotely close to a God.

"Figure it out, . Your clock is ticking." Haven said, pulling her plate towards her before smirking at the boy and apparating.

Only, she didn't apparate home, instead she apparated to a hotel suite that she had been informed by the Japanese Ministry of Magic was the current location of L and Wammy. The pictures in the file had been particularly helpful because they ensured that she could apparate to it.

"Did you enter from that door?" Quillsh asked when he noticed the girl who was leaning against his window, with a plate of cake in her hand.

Haven cocked her head to the side, remembering Nate asking something similar a while ago before she smirked, "Does it matter, _Watari?_"

Quillsh's eyes lit with understanding, "You must be Miss Potter?"

He had seen the pictures from the cameras from the orphanage and naturally, he had researched the girl. His efforts had proven to be fruitless when he found nothing more than a name and picture.

"Lady Haven Potter-Black, actually." Haven smiled wickedly, "I've come to warn you."

"Warn, or threaten?"

"Call it what you will," Haven hummed, taking a bite of the cake, "Leave Nate River alone. Or I will be forced to take action."

A mask of indifference on his face, Quillsh asked, "What type of action?"

"I would start by letting the world know of what goes on in that orphanage. Then I would make sure televisions across the world broadcast your face and name, Quillsh Wammy. As well as...what do you call that man again? _L._ Know this _Watari_, I am against Kira. I hate all that he stands for but if you stand in my way, I'll consider him an ally, until your death."

-x-

That morning, Haven was running around the house, trying to find the extra cloak for Nate. She had just received an urgent summon from Gringotts. She had already intended to go to Gringotts, the summons only changed the timing of her departure around a little.

"Do you remember what I told you?" Haven asked as she pulled Nate towards her in the fireplace.

Looking up at her, all but ignoring the green flames that danced around them, Nate asked, "Don't stare?"

"And…" Haven pushed,

"Do-" Nate's words died on his lips as he looked around and found that they were at the bank that Haven had spoken of. It was crowded and messy and there were short ugly creatures catering to everyone. Goblins, Nate recognized them from the book he had read before bed.

Smart and cunning but incredibly greedy.

As Haven walked through Gringotts, following a stuffy looking Goblin, she kept her attention on Nate, making sure that the boy did not look too overwhelmed. In her worry, Haven had all but ignored Ragnok as they entered the office.

"Miss Potter, are you listening?" Ragnok hissed,

Shaking her head, Haven was reminded of how the Goblin's hissing would have frightened her terribly in her first year, but now...not quite.

A small smile eased onto her lips, "Forgive me, my mind was elsewhere."

"Well bring it back! This is quite important."

"Sorry," Haven mumbled,

Waving her apology off, the Goblin scurried to the cabinet by his desk, pulling out a file stamped, POTTER.

Flipping it open, he read through it, nodding and humming ever so often. And then he looked up,

"Yes, yes. Of course."

Even though she hadn't the slightest idea of why she was here, Haven decided to humor him. With a blank expression on her face, Haven nodded, "Of course."

The snort from Nate made her smirk. At least someone thought that she was funny.

"Well the reason I've called you is regarding your vaults."

Haven frowned, "What's wrong with it?"

"Oh your main vault, absolutely nothing but the others-"

"There are others?" Haven asked, "May I have a list?"

She had never been told of any other vault. Other than the main one she had been using since her first year.

Ragnok gazed at the baffled witch before him, before scurrying back over to the cabinet and pulling out a blank sheet of parchment. Glancing at the door, he pulled out a quill that Haven was quite familiar with. A blood quill.

"Those are forbidden." Haven hissed,

Ragnok looked up sharply, "In common use, yes. Although not here. It isn't used as a torture device here, these have been altered." To demonstrate, Ragnok grabbed a spare piece of parchment and wrote his name. He then held his arm out to Haven, "No scar."

And then he held the quill out to Haven, "At the top of the page please. Your name."

Ignoring the bad memories that surfaced from just glancing at the quill, Haven sighed. Taking the quill, Haven grabbed the parchment, scribbling, _Haven Lilith Potter-Black_

When she was done, she dropped the quill on the ground and shoved the paper towards Ragnok. It was only when Haven looked down that she realized her blood was not red like it had been in fifth year, it was black.

Names started to appear in the same black blood under the name, Peverell, Potter, Black, Slytherin, Gaunt.

But there was one name...written in red blood.

**Mors,**

Picking the parchment up before Haven could read further, Ragnok said, "Yes, this one. It seems as though the late Potters left a vault for grandchildr-"

Haven couldn't shake the feeling that Ragnok was hiding something. From how he stiffened when reading the parchment and how he kept glancing at Haven.

"And?" Haven asked, glancing at Nate who was sitting quietly on the seat.

He had a blank look in his eyes, and Haven knew that his mind was probably working fast. He had undoubtedly noticed Haven's shock at learning that she had more than one vault. He also noticed the Goblin's unease when he read whatever was on the sheet. And he was curious.

"It seems that these accounts have been surrendered to Gringotts due to your situation." Ragnok continued, with great care not to offend her.

"My infertility." Haven said simply, "That is no problem. I have come here to name my heir."

Ragnok spared the young boy a glance before he said, "Blood adoption is very costly, Lady Potter-Black."

"Take the necessary funds from the Black vault." Haven said, waving his hand in a dismissive manner.

The Goblin gave her a stern nod before shuffling out of the office, slamming the door upon his exit.

"Are you certain you want this, Nate?" Haven asked, turning towards the quiet boy.

Nate's eyes snapped to hers and he stared at her for a moment before offering her a small nod that set her at ease.

She opened her mouth to reassure him that everything would be fine just as Ragnok returned, with multiple files. Shuffling to his desk, he let the files fall on the desk, glancing down at the blood quill that Haven had dropped.

Picking it up with an apologetic smile, the Witch asked, "What's first?"

Flipping open the first file, Ragnok hummed, "Sign here. Initial here. Initial here. Sign here."

And it continued like that for the next time minutes as Haven signed and initialed just about everywhere on twenty separate documents, until finally, the Goblin flipped the last file open and held it out to Nate.

"Sign on the dotted line."

Frowning, Nate grabbed the quill and asked, "What for?"

"A waiver. In case anything goes wrong." Ragnok said bluntly, pushing the parchment towards him.

Glancing at Haven, Nate asked, "Potter or River?"

"Potter."

And with that, Nate signed the waiver. His handwriting was sloppy and he got ink stains on his hands but it had been done.

As Ragnok placed a goblet on the desk, Nate watched in fascination. However, he regretted it once he read some of the things that the Goblin was throwing into cup and Nate could feel himself turning a little green. When the goblin was finished with the _potion_ he held it towards Haven.

Taking the knife that was offered to her, Haven sliced her hand open, frowning when she noticed that the blood that pooled in her hands was black in colour. Tilting her hand over the cup, "Sic fiat semper. So mote it be."

The potion glowed blue momentarily before it returned to its original murky brown.

Holding the potion out towards Nate, she opted to ignore his whispers of it being unsanitary and dangerous. Even with his reluctance, the boy gripped the goblet and with his eyes closed, he downed the potion. Upon hearing his disgusted gag, Haven decided it best not to tell him that a sip would have done.

And then there was magic. Angry magic. Magic pulsated in the room, destroying everything in its path. Pictures on the walls burned to ash and vases exploded and Haven wasn't certain if the magic was coming from her or Nate until there was a blinding light and everything stopped.

When the light faded, Haven's eyes quickly snapped to the seat next to her, only to find it toppled over with Nate laying on the ground a few feet away from it. Rushing over to the boy, Haven called, "Nate!"

Large doe-like eyes snapped open and Haven watched in wonder as the grey eyes brightened to a shocking green. She watched as his features began to change slightly, his nose became upturned and his jaw became more defined. Aside from his eyes, the changes had been subtle but they were definitely there.

"What is it?" Nate groaned, noticing the strange way his Midnight Girl was staring at him.


End file.
